


Fire & Water

by flosus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Very little dialogue, and cock, and dick, eren gets tired of her bullshit and tops her ass, eren is submissive, i used words like pussy, mikasa is dominant, okay i'm done, this is one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated lemon between Mikasa and Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Water

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a random ass lemon I wrote because I was in a lemon-y mood. *wiggles eyebrows* But then I saw how closely the characters resembled Eren and Mikasa, and I decided to declare this piece of shit as an Eremika lemon. Read on, if you'd like!

She pushed him down to the hardness of the floor suddenly, and a spark shot up his spine, as she placed either side of her knees by his sides. He groaned, attempting to sit back up, but a rough shove of his shoulders was enough to send him back to the floor, and he laid there, peering up at her with green, inquisitive eyes. She stared down at him with blank, dull eyes, and he knew that she wanted someone to brighten up those eyes of hers. He knew she wanted someone to ignite a fire in her grey irises, and when he saw the way her eyes gleamed dimly as he dragged a tongue across his bottom lip, he knew that someone was him.  
  
Before he closed his mouth, she seized his mouth, pressing her clothed hips flush against his, and she started grinding down on him, and his mind filled with images of them naked with her pressing down against his pelvis, as she rode his cock, like a cowboy, and his arousal stirred to life within those few seconds.  
  
She fisted the fabric of his cotton grey shirt into her hand and tugged him up, forcing him to take a sitting position, as his back was slammed against the wall, and she took his mouth again, pressuring his lips in a kiss that was full of desire, saliva, and  _orgasm_. His hands shook at his sides, and his cock ached against his jeans, twitching a bit, as she bit down on his bottom lip and tugged and bit until iron played on his tongue, and she started rubbing her front against his erection, and the friction became amazing.  
  
He moaned aloud as he felt precum beading at the tip of his erection. Her eyes lit up and flashed for a second before she used her hand to grab the blatant bulge in his pants; she licked the base of his throat, and he threw his head back in ecstasy, as she started to use her teeth to nip at his skin, and mark him as hers--forever. She pressed her palm against the strain in his pants, and he shuddered, eyes lowering, his hands twitching, wanting so badly, so badly to be touched.  
  
She used her other hand to place it over his, almost as if saying  _yes, yes, I will touch you_. Then she carefully unzipped hips pants, and she had to move her hand away, and he sighed from relief and from the loss, but he was patient. He would wait. He started to move to wiggle out his pants, but she looked at him once, and whispered, "Stay still. I got it." And he slumped back down against the wall, watching as her hands gripped at the tan skin of his thighs and rubbed downwards, dragging the pants down with the movement. He bit his bruised lip, balling his hands into fists, as he closed his eyes. She threw the pants off as they stopped around his ankles, and he opened his eyes from instinct when he felt coolness against his hips as his boxers were pulled down, exposing his red, slick cock.  
  
She impatiently threw the boxers off, smiling as she saw what would later throw her over the edge. She crawled onto his lap, and he noticed that she was fully naked, and he wasn't sure how he had missed that, but he dismissed it as his shirt was pulled off his shoulders, and her bare skin was pressed right against his, and his cock twitched against her wet pussy. She gasped, arching her back into a beautiful bow, and he needed to do something to distract himself because he was on the verge of exploding.  
  
He grabbed each one of her round breasts firmly and kneaded them in his grip; her lips part silently. He flicked a nipple with his tongue, closing his mouth around it, as it went fully erect in his mouth. She let out a soft whimper when he latched his teeth on and  _pulled_. Payback. He continued to tease her, pinching the other nub between his fingers, while the other hand held her waist, slowly, gradually trailing along the contours of her pelvis, which leaded to her opening. She stiffened when he rubbed his fingers against her folds and pressed against the sensitivity of her clit. Her breathing picked up its pace slightly, panting.  
  
He moved away from her breasts and pushed her shoulders backwards softly, coaxing her to lay on the floor. She complied, her eyes closed shut, a small blush staining her cheeks, as she clasped her legs together, her knees pushing against one another. He smiled as he grabbed the underside of her thighs and yanked them open roughly, making her eyes snap open, and he could visibly see how her eyes were starting to light up.  
  
She shook as he lowered down between her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs before licking along her entrance. She moaned softly and shyly,  _almost_  like a kitten. He smirked. He was in control now.  
  
His tongue swirled around her clit, wetting her even more, and her spine curved, as she spread herself, giving it all up to him, like a sacrifice, and he was willing to take everything on the altar. He felt the slickness of her entrance around his lips, and he pushed his tongue in gently at first, then deeply, and a warmth spread inside his mouth, as she wailed aloud and her hips bucked against the air, and he felt his stomach tighten, as he dripped more precum. He grabbed at his cock and started rubbing slowly, trying to make it last.  
  
"S-Stop..." She whined weakly, and he pulled his tongue out of her and flicked her clit with it, "Stop!"  
  
He pulled away and sat up, looking confused. She pushed him down on the floor roughly, her eyes slick with tears, yet brightening with desire. He watched her closely as she straddled him, but not sitting on him fully, rather resting on her knees, blatantly avoiding contact with his cock. He grunted with frustration. She smiled, her small, dainty hand wrapping around his wide dick as she positioned herself right above it, and she lowered her hips until the tip was pressed against her opening.  
  
Then, she pushed herself down with an inhuman force, and the slap of skin-to-skin contact vibrated within the room.  
  
He tensed up. Suddenly, he was drowning in a pool, and she was the only one who could save him. A rough, gruff voice sounded. It said, "Move."  
  
And she smiled once again, grinding down painfully into his ferocious, bucking hips, and she threw her head back as he instantly found that spot inside her--the one that made her go fucking crazy. She balanced herself; she leaned down, her breasts pressing into his hard chest, and she stared into his eyes, and saw that he was  _drowning_ , and she was about to  _burn_. She met his thrusts with her own, and the force was bringing them to their peaks.  
  
A gasp sounded, and she fell limp against his chest, as he hit that spot once, twice, three times--  
  
He flipped them over and trapped her under his large form, pinning her wrists the floor, and pushing into her deeply, while she convulsed and shuddered and moaned, all red and sweaty and  _very_ wet.  
  
When his breath hitched, she knew he was about to release. Their eyes met. Unspoken words. Dying. Fire. Water.  
  
He plunged into her one final time, and she met his movement with one, last powerful thrust.  
  
She combusted. He was saved by that fire that stung her eyes; tears spilled down her cheeks, and he pulled out of her, cum sticking to the insides of her thighs. They laid next to each, naked, and they fell asleep from the power of their own sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you!


End file.
